Trapped
by ChasingStarsAndSatellites
Summary: *re-titled, it was formally 'Bad Romance'* Merlin is held hostage by Morgana, this is a different take on series 4 episode 6: A Servant of Two Masters. Could stay as a one-shot, or can have more chapters. Undecided. Rated T just incase.


**News for you, I don't own Merlin because I'm not cool enough.  
>Either way, I did a silly little thing of series 4 episode (blahh...) 6 (was re-tracing my memory there).<br>I mean that episode, I was like 'woah', particulary with Merlin chained up by Morgana.  
>This is my little shot at it, with some changes - I had to check youtube to check I got the BBC parts right.<br>Enjoy?**

A bucket full of cold water hit Merlin in his face, causing him to gasp and open up his blue eyes. His body was swinging, his hands tied up. Merlin watched a female figure come forward, trying to regain his breath. Looking up, he could see that he was held captive. But he wasn't aware of how long he had been like this for. To wake up being chained was something Merlin wasn't expecting, but he knew that there would be a reason behind it all. Looking straight at the female figure, he knew he was done for, he could clearly see Morgana standing there, smirking.

"Morning." Morgana started off. There was a slight twinkle in her green eyes, the smirk remaining on her lips as she focused on Merlin. After all, Morgana had been betrayed by him.

"Is it-?" Merlin started to question. He was hoping that this was all a dream, but that wasn't possible. Was he perhaps seeing the ghost of her? Merlin didn't know what to believe.

Morgana awed at him. "Don't be like that; we have a lot of catching up to do." Morgana spoke. She knew what she wanted to do, and she only became like this because of Merlin. Morgana glared at him, continuing to speak. "After all I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in a huvel." Morgana finished off. She gave out a slight smile.

"Couldn't do me a favour could you?" Merlin requested. He only had one believe, a lucky guess. But Merlin couldn't be certain about what she wanted to do with him. "Let Arthur know, he still thinks of me as an underachiever, but I am quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy." Merlin told her.

Morgana had listened to him, all the time Merlin was speaking; she looked at him and tried not to laugh. But when she heard him say 'die happy', that was when Morgana looked at him with some sympathy. "Oh you're not going to die." Morgana confirmed.

Merlin had looked at her; in a way he was relieved to hear that. But at the same time, he didn't know what she was planning on doing to him. Merlin didn't know if he preferred her killing him, or whether she'd keep him alive as her prisoner.

"Oh no." Morgana said. She took some steps towards him, looking at him with an evil look. "I'm not going to make it that easy." Morgana warned him.

Merlin had focused on her green eyes, searching her. He had to admit this; she wasn't fooling him around anymore. Breathing in, Merlin leant slightly backwards.

Morgana smirked, turning away from him now. She walked off, leaving him chained up.

Merlin had looked around the room, it was dark, and it wasn't a nice place to be held captive in. He hoped that he would find a way out of here, but he couldn't risk that otherwise Morgana would know the truth about him.

Possibly after an hour, Morgana came back, holding a damp cloth in her hand. Moving down the top of Merlin's shirt, Morgana started to clean up Merlin's wound. "You know there's one thing I don't understand, Merlin. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Yet time and again you've proved yourself willing to lay down your life for him." Morgana confessed.

Merlin was confused; he didn't understand what she was doing to him. He didn't make eye contact with her; he just looked at the floor. "What are you doing?" Merlin asked in a croak.

Morgana had looked at his face just briefly, and then looked back at his wound again. "You never seen Gaius clean a wound before?" Morgana questioned. Her eyebrows creased together, continuing to clean his wound.

"Alright I know what you're doing, but what I don't know is why." Merlin responded back, his voice still croaking.

Morgana rolled her eyes, looking back up at Merlin. Her fingers gripped his jaw, forcing him to look at her now. "I believe I asked you a question first." Morgana calmly stated. She looked up at him still, searching his facial features. "Why are you so loyal to Arthur?" Morgana asked him. Her fingers dropped from Merlin's jaw, cleaning his wound again.

Merlin had looked down at the floor, thinking about his answer very carefully. He didn't want her to harm him, but Merlin knew that she wouldn't answer his question anyway. "I don't expect you to understand, Morgana; you have no sense of duty, no sense of loyalty." Merlin answered. Silence now took him over.

Morgana had breathed out, knowing that he was wrong about that. Just because she was evil, it didn't mean that she had no loyalty. "You're wrong." Morgana corrected him. She stopped cleaning his wound again for a second, looking back up at him. "Don't think that I don't understand loyalty just because I have no one left to be loyal to." Morgana commented. Removing the cloth from the wound, Morgana started to speak in Old English.

Merlin had breathed out, knowing that he shouldn't have said that. Feeling himself straighten up, Merlin felt stiff.

Morgana's eyes changed into an amber colour. She looked at him with her green eyes, her hand clutching his jaw. Using her strength, Morgana pushed him back. She soon walked off, not looking back at him. Morgana had left Merlin unconscious, but she felt no remorse.

Another hour had passed, and Morgana was back to him again. This time, Morgana had touched his face with one hand, her fingers brushing against his cheek. "Wake up, Merlin." Morgana commanded.

Merlin groaned. "How am I not dead yet?" Merlin wondered. He opened his eyes, looking directly at her. "You might as well have just killed me on the spot, while I'm defenceless." Merlin pointed out.

"Like I said, I wasn't going to make it that easy for you." Morgana reminded him. Her eyebrow twitched up slightly, her fingers moving away from his face. "I may not be able to stand you, but it doesn't mean I want you dead immediately." Morgana informed him.

Merlin had looked back down to the floor; again, he knew that she was right about that. "Good point." Merlin simply replied back. Looking back up at her, he gave her a glare. "Now tell me, what do you want with me?" Merlin asked again.

Morgana smirked. "You will find out soon enough." Morgana answered. There was no way that Morgana would tell him, reaching up her fingers, Morgana started to touch the side of his face as her fingers traced his skin. "But you are quite handsome as my enemy." Morgana admitted.

"Coming from you?" Merlin questioned. He moved his face slightly to the left, hoping to stop her from touching him. "Whatever it is you want me to do, I won't let you do it as you can't make me." Merlin told her.

Morgana cupped his jaw, making him look at her. "I can make you, Merlin." Morgana informed him. She moved her hand away from his jaw, touching the side of his neck. "Don't underestimate me." Morgana advised. Landing her forehead on Merlin's forehead, Morgana had breathed out.

"I think I have underestimated you for too long, Morgana." Merlin admitted. He kissed her forehead quickly, unsure of how she would react to that. "I never have learnt my lesson." Merlin added on.

Morgana felt her forehead tingle, so she creased her brows together. Moving her head back, Morgana slapped him across the face. "Don't think you can do that to me!" Morgana snapped. Moving herself on to his body, she glared at him. "You don't fool me." Morgana spoke.

"Well you don't fool me either." Merlin agreed. His eyebrow twitched up, his cheek stinging from the slap. "But I can tell you are after something, don't think I can't read you." Merlin explained.

Morgana scoffed, her eyes glowing amber. Listening to the rope hit the ground; Morgana pushed Merlin down to the floor, going on top of him. "Believe me, you have no idea." Morgana responded back.

Merlin felt helpless, having Morgana on top of him. "Get off me, I don't fancy having-" Merlin requested.

Morgana covered his mouth with her hand, looking at him. "You can shut up now." Morgana demanded. Removing her hand from his mouth, Morgana looked at him. "I know exactly what I want to do." Morgana simply stated.

"Just torturing me?" Merlin guessed.

"We shall see about that." Morgana responded bitterly. She smirked, starting to speak in Old English again. As her eyes shimmered back to amber for a short while, Morgana smiled wickedly.

Merlin gasped, his head arching back against the floor. His blue eyes were closed off, but they soon re-opened with a purple colour. Lifting his head back up, Merlin touched her face.

"You are under my control for a while." Morgana told him. She smiled at him, her eyebrow twitching up again. "And I say that you kiss me." Morgana said.

"Then I shall seal this with a kiss." Merlin found himself saying. He moved his face closer to hers, sitting up as he did so. One of his arms went around the back of her waist, sitting himself down properly.

Morgana was on her knees, looking at him with a smile on her lips. Soon enough, she finds herself sitting on Merlin's knees as her legs were on either side of his body.

Merlin made the swift movement, kissing her softly, yet passionately. His other hand slid up and down her neck repeatedly, closing off his eyes.

Morgana also closed her eyes, one hand on his chest. Meanwhile, the other hand landed on the back of his head. Her lips moved in sync with his lips, her fingertips gently ruffling his hair. But Morgana knew that she shouldn't have asked Merlin to do this, something inside of her was telling her that she was enjoying this. But why? Morgana didn't understand.

Merlin pulled back from the kiss, his fingers playing with her hair. He looked up at her, breathing out. His forehead landed on her forehead, looking into her eyes.

Morgana opened up her green eyes, feeling him touch her forehead. Closing her eyes again, Morgana spoke in Old English again. Once silent, Morgana opened her eyes, looking at him. She stood up, walking away from him.

Merlin gasped in pain, falling back to the floor. He didn't move, he was knocked out. It was as if Morgana had drained the energy out of him. In his mind, Merlin didn't understand why Morgana made him kiss her, but he wasn't in his right mind at that time.

**That was my interpretation.  
>I do ship Merlin&amp;Morgana cause they suit, I really wanted them to kiss:( but it didn't happen.<br>Well I made it happen in this story, in a way that... Well, yeah anyhow(:  
>This could stay as a one-shot, or I can gladly add another chapter to it.<br>Leave it down to you guys right?  
>Reviews are welcome(:<strong>


End file.
